


That Summer at Alicante

by ladygiggs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, summer loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: Alec is pondering his future and working at his parents resort over the summer. There he meets Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter One

Alec looked across the pool, squinting in the glare, at where Jace was folding towels and flirting with one of the guests. Alec shook his head and smiled. He had once had quite the crush on Jace but that had definitely faded into soft-focus memory. He sometimes wondered at how a feeling, so strong in his awkward teenage years, could have passed, just like that. At the height of all his pining for his best friend, Alec could never have imagined a time when Jace wasn’t the focus of his desperate and hidden affection. But things changed, and they were older now, both back from college and working at his parents’ resort for the summer. At 24, Alec knew it was time he started making decisions about his future career. So he was counting this as one last perfect summer with his sister Isabelle and Jace. 

Checking his watch, Alec realised he was due for a break. He caught Jace's eye but, with a slight incline of his head, Jace signalled that he was going to stay and flirt with the young woman lounging next to him. Waving him off Alec walked into the pool shed to grab a drink and take a few moments to rest in the cool interior. Pressing the cold can against his forehead, he thought about how he would miss this. The work was sometimes hard, his parents didn't go easy on any of their employees, even less so, Alec thought, if they were related, but Alec appreciate it. He knew he wasn't cut out for guest services and PR the way his sister was. He much preferred working by the pool or in the gardens with Jace. Once, it was so he could savour their time together but now it was because he relished the break it gave him from thinking about college, or the future or those feelings that still lingered. Lingered, not for Jace but for some unknown, unseen man. A sense, though he had no reason to believe it, that someone was out there, just for Alec. 

Alec had entertained the idea that once his crush on Jace had passed, he might turn his affections to a woman, if only to please his parents. But while his crush had passed, it had revealed to Alec a truth about himself that he could not deny. Didn't want to deny, if he was honest with himself. Alec had tested the waters with a few fleeting partners in college but he hadn't really connected with any of them. And the time still didn't feel right to come out to his parents. He understood that he didn't need a partner for that reason, that his whole self should be enough for his parents to see, but he yearned to have someone he trusted holding his hand when he did. Admittedly, he was scared of rejection from his parents, and a partner might help him through, but more deeply than that, Alec wanted a solid relationship. He didn’t think one night stands or flings were right for him. Some might say that was boring, unadventurous, but for Alec, who hid this part of himself from people he loved, it was both daunting and dizzying. He was willing to hold out for someone who felt right. A forever kind of person. Checking his watch, Alec realised his break was up and he stood, clearing his head of thoughts of this imaginary partner and getting back to work. 

***

Alec was glad when five o'clock rolled around and he could finish up in the gardens. He didn't mind the manual labour but, being as tall as he was, crouching down to weed the beds played havoc with his back. He rolled his shoulders as he stood, turning his neck from side to side to loosen it up. After putting his tools away in the garden shed he started walking towards the small house at the back of the resort. He shared this place with Izzy and Jace when they all worked at the resort during the summer. Other staff rotated through it the rest of the year but for this last summer it was all theirs. The white painted, single storey house was neat and clean, with pots of bright red azaleas. Alec could smell a hint of jasmine in the air as he approached. He would miss this. 

Once inside the house, Alec pulled his uniform polo over his head, tossing it in the laundry basket in his room. He headed for his ensuite shower, glad to be the first one home because it meant there was still plenty of hot water left. He let the stream pound the muscles of his back and shoulders, washing the grime of the day away. There would likely be no days of good honest work like this when he started his career. A degree in Business set him up perfectly for work in the family business but it would be in an office, not out in the gardens. Or maybe Alec would follow the pull in his gut to elsewhere. He had completed a minor in Literature at college. He had told himself it made him a more well-rounded graduate, but Alec had always loved to read for pleasure. When his own world was getting to be too much he knew that he could escape and explore another. He sometimes wondered if he could make the leap from the secure living his parents imagined to something he wanted more. 

Alec finished up his shower with his mind on the more mundane concern of dinner. Musing over what he might prepare, he dressed and went into the kitchen only to find Isabelle and Jace already there discussing where to go out that night. Alec had forgotten they had all agreed to go out for dinner after work.  
"I don't really feel like the resort restaurant after spending my whole day in this place," Izzy was saying to Jace. She turned when Alec entered and looked him up and down, taking in his black t-shirt and jeans.  
"What?" Alec asked, affronted.  
"You forgot we were going out tonight, didn't you?" Izzy sighed.  
"No...maybe."  
Jace laughed, "Come on, man, we need a night out. We've definitely earned it. Iz and I are just trying to decide where we should start."  
Alec lifted a brow, "Well, can we start somewhere with food, because I am starving?"  
"We'll be ready to go just as soon as you've changed into something a little more suitable," Izzy said lightly, the hint of a challenge in her voice.  
They decided to head into town and, after Alec had changed from his t-shirt into a dark denim button-down, they loaded into Jace's jeep. 

The beachside town of Idris was a popular location all year round for tourists, but became something of a mecca in the summer. The Lightwoods, Alec and Izzy's family, had made a prudent choice in setting up their resort there. They had named the place 'Alicante' for its namesake in Spain, a seemingly romantic gesture seeing as the two elder Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse, had become engaged there. They ran the place with almost military precision however. Not that the guests would ever sense that. Alicante was beautiful and luxurious. Set in a grove of palm trees, only metres from the beach, its attributes were a drawcard for those seeking rest and relaxation or that perfect wedding venue. Alec was proud of his parents and how well they had done. They were hard on their children but they loved them too. This didn't mean Alec wasn't worried about how they would react to his coming out. It could only be made worse by how much they relied on him, as their eldest child and how hard Alec had tried to please them in the past. He had followed their direction to study Business in college and had worked hard for them, whenever he could, at the resort. The thoughts he was having about moving away and working elsewhere unsettled him, not because he didn't want them, but because of how his parents would react when he told them. For tonight, however, Alec put that all aside and looked forward to a night out with his sister and best friend. 

The trio headed to their favourite diner for dinner before hitting up a small nightclub that had the most incredible cocktails and salsa dancing till dawn. The dancing wasn’t really Alec’s scene but he and Jace were soon downing caipirinhas while Izzy tore up the dance floor, outshining every partner who took her hand. After Alec had lost count of how many drinks he’d had, he was persuaded onto the floor. It was packed, the music a little slower and more sensual. The dancing now wasn’t so much about form but there was no less passion. Alec moved without really thinking. It wasn’t often he dropped his inhibitions like this but he could feel the music moving through him. To an onlooker, he was really just swaying his hips on the spot but anyone who really knew him would be happily surprised at how young and free he looked. Hours later, when they finally stumbled home, Izzy having stayed sober enough to drive, Alec fell into bed, the room only spinning slightly. He drifted off and his last thoughts were of how he had danced that evening. And how he had imagined doing the same with the faceless man of his fantasies.


	2. Chapter Two

Magnus finished applying the last of his coconut oil and stretched out on the sunlounger. He intended to spend this summer much like a spoiled lizard; lazy and warm. He rested one toned arm above his head and bent a knee, his baroque Versace swim trunks golden and striking against his skin. The sun was warm but not scorching and Magnus settled into a light doze. 

Movement stirred Magnus from his rest and he reluctantly opened his eyes, casting his gaze at the table next to him where a young man was clearing some glasses and tidying away towels into a cart. Magnus felt a brief tightening in his belly. The man was tall, bent over the low tables he was clearing. Magnus pushed his sunglasses down and took a longer assessing look. He took in the other man’s long, lean legs and the fit of his tan chino shorts. As the man turned toward him, the slight pull of the fabric drew Magnus eyes and his tongue felt suddenly heavy in his mouth. He forced his eyes up to the other man’s face, which, in point of fact, was no hardship. 

Alec always tried to be as unobtrusive as he could be around the guests but he could tell he had disturbed this one. His mouth had formed around an apology but before he could get it out his breath was stolen from him. The man reclining on the sunlounger was all warm-looking muscles and golden skin. Alec’s gaze moved to the man’s face and he was caught up in golden-brown eyes that were watching him with interest. 

Magnus smiled at the other man, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Alec’s replied and felt his lips turn up involuntarily, “Uh, I’m sorry, if I woke you.”

“I’m not,” Magnus tone was flirtatious and Alec felt his skin warm, “I’m Magnus.” Magnus held a hand out and Alec shook it, feeling the touch echo throughout his whole body. 

“Alec.”

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Magnus said. 

Alec could feel one side of his mouth turned up in a slightly goofy grin, but he couldn’t help himself, “You too...nice to meet you too. And sorry, again.” Alec made to move away with his cart.

“Uh, Alec,” Magnus rested his sunglasses on his head and stood, taking a step closer, “While I am loving the resort, I’m kind of keen to check out the nightlife around here. Any suggestions?” 

Alec took a moment before replying, “Well, there are a few clubs in town. There’s a salsa club that has dancing pretty much all night, if that’s your sort of thing.”

Magnus lips curved up, “I love dancing. How about you?”

 

“Uh, I...I don’t dance well, but I like it enough, I guess,” Alec flushed a little, thinking of how unsophisticated he must sound. 

“Great,” Magnus slipped his glasses back down and raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I’ll see you around town.”

Alec smiled politely, feeling dismissed. He felt silly now, for thinking that Magnus could possibly be interested. He pushed his cart ahead of him, too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Magnus watching him go. 

***

Alec showered, revelling in the warm water. After pool duty, he’d done some gardening and now his intention was to throw on some sweats and read for a while before getting an early night. But the itch to head out into the night was there, just under his skin. He couldn’t get Magnus out of his mind. There were glimpses in his memory of Magnus’ smile, his body but also of the tone of his voice that had Alec wondering if the attraction he felt was mutual. 

Overwhelming this was Alec’s doubt, and he was ten pages into his book before he realised he hadn’t taken in a single word, instead he’d been replaying their interaction over and over in his head. 

He put his book on his bedside table and reached for his lamp, intending to try and sleep. But Alec knew that his energy levels, his racing thoughts, were too much now. 

***  
The music from the club could be heard a block away, where Alec had found a parking space. He made himself a promise that he would have one drink, and if Magnus didn’t show, he’d leave. Alec had no idea what he would actually do if Magnus was there, but it felt worthwhile to take a chance, to see what would happen. 

Alec was making his way to the bar when he saw him. Magnus was most certainly there, already on the dance floor. His hands were clasped in a hold with a gorgeous, dark-haired woman in a short white dress. Her skirt flipped out with every twirl and Alec was caught up for a moment by how perfectly their hips moved together. Magnus drew the woman close to him and spoke in her ear. She laughed and ran a hand down the back of his neck, kissing him on the cheek as the music ended. Alec’s hand flexed, mimicking the caress. He felt awkward all of a sudden, a small knot forming in his stomach. Promise to himself forgotten, Alec started heading back toward the door of the club. 

“Hey, Alec!” Magnus moved through the crowd toward him, a smile on his slightly flushed face. 

“Magnus, hey,” Alec forced a tremulous smile. 

Magnus, in tight dark pants and a burgundy silk shirt, open almost to the waist, looked perfect here. His gold necklaces glinted in the light of the club and Alec was struck by how elegant and powerful Magnus looked. Despite exerting himself on the dancefloor, Magnus’ hair stood perfectly styled. His skin glowed and Alec found himself lost again, cataloguing these little details. 

“It’s good to see you, thanks for the tip by the way,” Magnus made an all-encompassing sort of gesture to the club. 

“You looked like you were having fun,” Alec said, unable to keep a hint of envy out of his voice. 

“Yeah,” Magnus replied, his tone a little quizzical, “hey, I know you said it wasn’t really your thing, but, you wanna dance?”

Alec blanched fractionally. Part of him was ready to leave but more than that he wanted to stay and feel what it would be like to dance with Magnus. He settled somewhere in between. 

“Maybe later,” Alec hedged, “I want to get a drink first. Can I get you anything?”

Magnus smiled, with something like relief, Alec couldn’t quite tell. 

“Let me get the first round,” he started heading toward the bar, leaving Alec to follow. 

Margaritas in hand, the conversation began to flow. Magnus disclosed that he was on an enforced holiday, thanks to his best friend Catarina, who had threatened to remove all cat-sitting offers if he didn’t take some time off work. Alec also learned from this that Magnus had a cat and lived in Brooklyn, working as a freelance graphic designer. There was something mesmerising about Magnus. It didn’t seem to matter what he spoke about, Alec was intrigued. Magnus also created a space that made Alec want to open up. He started telling Magnus about the family business and, encouraged by the attentive look on Magnus face, even ventured into discussing his own tentative plans to branch out into something else. 

“Well, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Alexander,” Magnus offered, after Alec had told him about his idea of working in publishing, “Your face lit up when you started talking about books,” he said teasingly. 

Alec smiled and looked down at his drink, “Yeah, well, we’ll see where that goes.”

They talked a few minutes more before a new song started playing and Magnus eyes lit up. 

“This is one of my favourites, you ready for that dance?” He held a hand out to Alec. 

Feeling emboldened by the drink and their discussions, Alec nodded and took a deep breath, “I warn you, I am not the most graceful dancer.”

Magnus just smiled, “I’ll lead then, darling.”

There were already a few couples moving to the music, and even a few same sex couples, holding each other close. Alec had noticed this welcome sight before but now he felt a part of it. Magnus and Alec moved together smoothly, if not perfectly. At first, the steps were a little hesitant but over the course of a couple of songs, they loosened up, found their rhythm. Alec had never found himself wanting to dance the night away but, save for a few drinks breaks, he and Magnus stayed close, more often than not in each other’s arms. Alec felt warm and not quite himself, his hips were moving of their own volition now and his eyes sought Magnus’. They stared at each other, no awkwardness or inhibitions. Alec knew it couldn’t be the alcohol, he’d stopped after two margaritas, and that was hours ago now, it had to be Magnus himself. Despite the lateness of the hour, the floor was still full and the music hadn’t slowed. Magnus and Alec danced, their bodies pressed together, chest to hip, fingers entwined. The push-pull of their dance was sensual and frenetic. No thought was given to form or steps, only to the rhythm and the beat. Alec had never felt so free in his movement before. 

Magnus had danced with pretty boys and girls too many times to count but it had never felt like this. He had wanted to flirt with the pool boy and maybe have a quick, meaningless summer hook-up to pass the time. Alec messed that all up. He was sweet and guileless. But he wasn't naive, or without ambition. Magnus was moved by the passion with which Alec spoke about his siblings and his hopes for his future. Over the course of the night, Magnus had watched Alec relax and open up like a flower. He could also tell that Alec was turned on and that made Magnus even more aroused, but protective too. This feeling between them had been building from the moment they met by the pool but it had intensified and now Magnus wasn’t sure where they were headed. 

“You want to get out of here?” Alec spoke breathlessly into Magnus ear. 

Shivering slightly, all Magnus could do was nod yes. 

***  
Alec parked in a copse overlooking the beach. It was too dark to see much but the lights of Idris danced across the waves and the moon glowed softly. Alec’s heart was beating hard enough he was sure Magnus would be able to hear it. They hadn’t spoken much on the drive from the club, but the air was thick with promise of something they hadn’t fully worked out yet. 

“I don’t know why you said dancing wasn’t your thing,” Magnus said, his voice deep in the still of the car. 

Alec’s breath caught at this, unsure of where Magnus was going. 

“I like it,” he ventured hesitantly, “I’m just not good at it.”

Magnus reached over and took his hand. 

“You move with the soul of a dancer, Alexander,” he played with Alec’s fingers, “with the desire of a dancer.”

Alec was transfixed by Magnus’ hand against his own. He felt his cock start to swell and harden at the touch. 

Magnus’ gaze was trained on their intertwined fingers so Alec used his other hand to lift his chin. What he saw in Magnus’ eyes was not the suave flirtatiousness he was expecting. There was lust there and a strange longing that surprised him. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ and heard his sharp inhale. Any shyness was swept away by that sound and Alec felt bold enough to try his tongue against the seam of Magnus’ lips. 

Their kisses, shared across the gap between the front seats, grew deeper. Soon they were panting, the distance kept their bodies apart and prevented the clash they desperately wanted. 

“Backseat?” Magnus gasped, Alec’s lips on his neck. 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed back, but it was a few more seconds until he was willing to relinquish his hold on Magnus so that they could move. 

Magnus whined from deep within his chest and the sound made Alec snap back and open his door, moving into the back of the car. Magnus followed and they sat pressed against each other on the bench seat. Alec coaxed Magnus into another deep, open-mouthed kiss. His dick was aching with the need to be against this man. Alec blessed the slightly higher roof of his jeep as he swung a leg over Magnus and straddled him. The top of his head brushed the car but he didn’t plan on sitting up too much, he was desperately grinding in Magnus’ lap and the other man made his pleasure known. 

“You were driving me crazy in the club,” Magnus spoke close to Alec’s ear, “all I could think about was fucking grinding against you until we both got off. You are so fucking sexy.”

Alec moaned at this, “God, Magnus. I want this. I want you so much. I saw you dancing when I came in, so hot, the way you moved, I wanted to move that way with you.”

Magnus reached down and undid his pants, Alec leaned back and followed suit. They both breathed a little more heavily as they worked their cocks free of their underwear and soon there was nothing between them. Their dicks slid together, thick and warm. Alec placed a hand around both of them and Magnus joined him, their fingers eased against each other and their cocks pressed together, sliding with each movement of their hips. Alec and Magnus’ mouths met again and their kiss was sloppy and deep, growing more intense until Magnus broke free of it. 

“Alec, I’m gonna come,” he gasped. 

His words shot through Alec and he tightened his grasp on Magnus’ fingers and on their cocks. 

Magnus’ hips bucked and the slips of his come had Alec climaxing seconds later. Unwilling to part, their hands moved gently, making a mess but helping them come down together. 

They looked at each other, out of breath, their eyes shining in the low light, and smiled. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and, in that moment, they could have been the only two people in the world.


	3. Chapter Three

Magnus began spending more time at the house than the resort. Whenever Alec wasn’t working, they would walk around the grounds or head into town for a meal or sometimes to a beach up the coast. They stole away sometimes too, to fuck in Alec’s double bed, in his worn but clean white sheets that were a hand me down from the resort. Alec had become far too used to the sight of Magnus riding him, bathed in golden summer light from his open windows. They agreed that going to Magnus’ room was too treacherous and Magnus didn’t seem to mind, sprawling out on Alec’s bed and looking as exquisite as if he were in a five star suite with silk sheets. Izzy and Jace had been a bit wary when Alec had told them about Magnus but a night out eating, drinking and dancing had relieved them of their doubts and they warmly welcomed Magnus into the house. 

***

Alec stretched out on a recliner, beer in hand. He was shirtless, his only clothing a pair of black boardshorts. His dark hair was tousled and a pair of wayfarers covered his eyes. There was a high-fenced backyard as part of the staff house with a few chairs, an outdoor dining set and, this summer, a brightly coloured, inflatable kids pool. Magnus was currently lounging on his back in said pool, his legs sticking out and his head hanging over the side. Alec eyed the long, beautiful stretch of his neck and took a gulp of beer. The sight of Magnus like this, warm and sunlit, stirred something deeper than lust inside of him. He wished they could stay in this exact moment forever.

“I swear, Alexander, this pool is even better than the one at the resort.”

Alec snorted but said nothing. 

“It’s definitely more private, at least,” Magnus concluded. 

Alec put down his beer and rose from his seat. The water in the pool was cool and some spilled over the edge as he knelt on the side and crawled over Magnus’ body, kissing his neck. Magnus arched into him. Alec braced himself on his palms but let his hips drop to touch Magnus’. They made out lazily for a while, but Magnus couldn’t help himself and toppled Alec right into the pool. Laughing, he stood and offered Alec his hand which was accepted reluctantly. Magnus led Alec up to the house and they snagged towels hanging on the porch. 

Alec walked Magnus up to his room. They were no longer dripping but Alec took Magnus’ towel and started to dry him off. Magnus preened under the attention until it became too much and, discarding both of their towels, he pulled Alec toward him for a kiss. Their chests, still slightly chilly from the pool water pressed together, nipples budding. Magnus moved his hands down to Alec’s waistband, pushing his shorts down and then falling to his knees. He blew Alec until the other man shuddered and pushed him away. 

“Let’s get into the bed,” Alec drew a hand down Magnus face and helped him to his feet. 

The sun-warmed bed embraced them and they kissed slowly for a while. Alec slipped a finger down to Magnus’ hole and started massaging it gently. Not longer after, Magnus broke the kiss to gasp for Alec to get the lube. Soon, Alec was working two fingers into Magnus while the other man was draped across his chest, their mouths meeting eagerly. They both came like that, their orgasms wrung from them, from the build up that had started with glances outside in the summer sun. 

***

Magnus had organised a picnic for them both at a secluded beach about thirty minutes up the coast from Idris. They ate and shared a couple of glasses of wine before Magnus took a short nap, panama hat drawn over his eyes, and Alec pretended to read his book. He couldn’t help but study the beautiful man next to him instead. The summer with Magnus had drawn Alec out in ways he couldn’t begin to understand. He felt like he was starting to check things off his life list, one by one. He never imagined he would start with such a big ticket item though, to be happy and open with someone. Alec had even started dropping hints to his parents that he might not be sticking around after summer. He couldn’t tell if they were ignoring them or genuinely oblivious, but he wasn’t really doing it for them. If he could say it out loud, maybe following his dream could become a reality.

The weather clouded over and Magnus woke. They packed the picnic and rug away in the jeep but, reluctant to leave just yet, decided to walk along the beach a little ways to some rocky outcrops. Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’, relishing the small smile it elicited from the other man. They made their way around the rocks, choosing to sit on a large boulder, shoulders touching as they gazed out at the sea in front of them. They made small talk for a while but then fell silent. Alec wanted to tell Magnus that he had changed him, that with the force of Magnus’ support, the dam that had kept all his modest ambition at bay had been burst. He wanted to tell Magnus that he thought he was in love with him. But he said none of that. 

“So, I’m going to tell my parents that I’m heading to New York after the summer,” he breathed out. Magnus turned to him, smiling. 

“Gotta go where the publishing industry is, right?” Alec added. 

Magnus nodded and turned his gaze back to the sea but he slipped his arm under Alec’s. 

“I’m proud of you for following your heart, Alexander.”

Alec smiled and rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder.


End file.
